


I Like To Hold You Close (I Love You Chained To Me)

by PuzlDragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzlDragon/pseuds/PuzlDragon
Summary: Yuugi is used to feeling weak and small.So Atem looking at him wide eyed? Atem looking at Yuugi with more awe then he watched the God-Monsters?Yuugi feels like he could do anything. Feels a desire to do everything for his beloved below him, splayed and shivering. To protect him and please him and play with him.*****Atem is used to holding the weight of the world on his shoulders. He is the responsible decision maker. The trustworthy leader. That is what he has always been.Through battle, law-making, matyrdom and an unrestful afterlife. Until it changes. Until Yuugi. Someone equal to him. Someone to confide. Someone who can protect him, teach him, and envelop him. And, oh. How he loves him. Yuugi loves him well. In his arms, Atem feels no weight on his shoulders.******An exploration of sex, intimacy and kink with the puzzle guys.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	1. Game Start

**Author's Note:**

> I....don't even know. Enjoy?

The first time Yuugi makes Atem beg, he's not really prepared for it. Neither of them are.

See, Atem doesn't really say please. Now, he's proper manners incarnate. But he doesn't say please. Just things that mean it. Things like 'If you would be so kind'. When he does say please? Its clearly not a request, a question. Its a polite phrasing. Atem's manners and diction clearly echo the royalty he once was - the expectation to be listened to. To not be interrupted. To be obeyed. 

He's still gracious and giving as Atem has ever been, still cocky, still awkward in a new situation. He's just rekindled royal court manners his past memories. He probably doesn't notice. But they both notice when Yuugi gets him to beg.

He's laying there on their twin bed in their apartment close to their college, Yuugi between his legs. Both of them are sweating and panting and squirming at each others touch that's skating across their skin in wandering caresses. Yuugi has always been playful. They both bring that out in each other. And Yuugi wants to get him back for teasing him earlier. Flirting with him in public, dirty talk in Yuugi's ear to make Yuugi flush and need to adjust himself. Make Yuugi hungry for him, desperate. But that's a double edged sword, because after calming his head on the ride home, Yuugi now has the patience to make Atem desperate. So he does.

Yuugi pins his wrists with his hands. He's never restrained him before. They've never mentioned it, thought about it, played like that. Atem bucks and squirms for a second, sweat-shined torso twisting, and thin hips bucking for a moment. Right as Yuugi goes to back off, Atem moans. Softly. Goes lax in Yuugi's hold. There's something in Yuugi's head he can't name. Something else in Atem's blown eyes, his parted, shocked expression.

Yuugi traces his ears with his tongue, around that glittering pretty jewelry. Licks at the hollow of his throat. Sucks on that bobbing Adam's apple. Nibbles on that chiseled jaw.

Yuugi makes his way slowly down his chest, the lean muscles flexing with every heaving gasp. The nipples, sharp and pointed, are receptive to Yuugi's playfulness. He takes advantage and savors the sounds Atem makes as he sucks and nips. Watches Atem's abs rippling with every lick. But Yuugi grows tired of only using his mouth. He wants to stroke. To caress the soft skin, to skitter and scratch his nails through the thick trail below Atem's belly button.

So Yuugi sits up. Examines his flushed lover held prone below him. Looks at the bony wrists held firmly, gently, safely in his hands. Yuugi pauses for a moment. But just a moment.

He moves Atem's wrists from either side of his head to up above it. Atem's eyes are still wide, his mouth parted. He watches Yuugi's face raptly. When Atem is almost touching the headboard with his loose fists, Yuugi stops and sets Atem's hands down. Crosses them. He gently spreads one of Atem's fists open and sets his other wrist inside. A pause. Then Atem's hand curls around it. 

There's a concept Yuugi can't grasp in his mind. Can't speak. 'Stay.' But Yuugi does not give orders. Does not boss. The concept, though lancing hot desire up his spine, is not something he can articulate. Foreign and new. Forbidden. So Yuugi presses down firmly on Atem's hands instead. Atem gasps. Shudders. When Yuugi releases Atem, he stays. Right where Yuugi put him. They haven't done more then foreplay, Yuugi's dick is still in his briefs, untouched. But the fire curling tight in his belly sees otherwise.

And Yuugi goes back to playing, teasing and touching. Runs his fingers across an open mouth, kisses fluttering eyelids. Lets his hands roam up a heaving chest and stomach, on muscled shoulders and biceps. Tweaks nipples as he marks Atem with tongue and teeth. Atem stays put. Right where Yuugi put him.

Soon enough Yuugi's jacking him off with one hand, fondling his balls and rubbing against his perineum with another. Kissing and sucking and nipping at his thighs, enjoying the soft plush skin and the thick, corded muscles underneath. But every so often Yuugi stops, slows. He hasn't forgotten his goal. Touching, playing, teasing.

He's taking Atem apart piece by piece. Disassembling a puzzle. And Yuugi is good with puzzles. Likes to take his time. Like to savor.

And it's then, with Atem close, so very close. His eyes tightly closed and his brow is twisted. He's biting deep into his lip. He's twisting and shivering, humping up into Yuugi's fist. Moaning and crying. He's glorious. But Yuugi isn't done yet. He's filled with mischief and lust and a large portion of love for this man. Wants to hold him right where he is and keep him safe and treasured and moaning. 

So right when Atem seems like he's going to come, makes that certain moan, Yuugi tightens his hand tight around the base of his cock. Moves his other to his balls. He doesn't let go. Atem absolutely shrieks. Yuugi's never heard Atem make that sound. He's not sure Atem has. It starts with the sound of euphoria that turns swiftly to shock. And then absolute offense. Atem's eyes shot open and are wide with shock. Disbelief. Yet he stays right where Yuugi put him. Is still and surrendered in Yuugi's grasp. Even if he's pissed.

Something fills Yuugi with sheer delight at his dropped jaw and flushed face. With awe. Atem's twitching cock in his hand, hot, heavy and purpling at the head. At him right there, right in that spot. In Yuugi's grasp, in their bed, shuddering beneath him. Yuugi feels big. Feels strong. Feels a desire to do anything and everything for his beloved below him, splayed and shivering. To protect him and please him and play with him. For him to stay safe right where Yuugi puts him. To listen when Yuugi tells him to 'stay'.

"Y-y-yuugi?!?!" His name comes stuttering, shaking, strangled out of Atem's gasping throat. Its beautiful. Atem's gaze is locked with his. All Yuugi can see is this wonderful man. 

"Yuugi!" Atem sounds baffled. Lost. Slightly angry. Yuugi wants to anchor him. To consume him. The feelings sideswiping him are completely consuming him. Blood is rushing in his ears but all he can hear is Atem. He wants to be all Atem can hear, too.

So he starts stroking Atem again. Kisses right over his heart. There's a look of pure enrapturement on Atem's face. All Yuugi can do is sit there and pepper him with sweet kisses and gentle touches and stroke his cock so slowly. Kiss that slack mouth and his eyelids. Run his tongue down his neck, his chest, his fingers over the swollen head, along the veins underneath, dip his nail into the slit. Fondle and roll his heavy sack in his hand. 

Even with how Yuugi has slowed, it doesn't take long for Atem to be twisting and writing and whining once again. Close, so close. Once again, Yuugi tightens his grip and denies him. Atem screams. It breaks partway, then he's silent. And then he's gasping. Sobbing. By his closed eyelids, his eyelashes sparkle with tear flecks. He's tossing his head back and forth and shuddering. But he stays prone and 'bound' where Yuugi put him.

"Yuugi. Yuugi. Yu-gh-gh-iii," he chokes out between dry sobs. He opens his eyes to stare at him. "Yuugi, please!"

Yuugi feels like the air is punched out of his lungs. He has never, ever heard Atem like this. He's used to seeing Atem in ways no one else ever has. Used to having the private thoughts and emotions of his heart. He's never heard him loose his diction. Polished and perfect, instructed into him since he first opened his mouth. That mighty air is stripped away. He's a wreck.

He's begging.

They both pause, staring at each other. Flushed faces, wide eyes, dropped jaws, and panting, heaving chests. Tension and shock and awe floating between them. Hesitant. New.

And then Yuugi can't help but envelop him. Atem folds into him so easily. It makes Yuugi want to devour him. He's done playing.

"Don't worry, I'll give you what you need. I've got you. I've got you." Atem sobs into Yuugi's kiss. The invisible dam breaks and he's crying, squirming and whining.

Yuugi pulls him into his arms. He's difficult to manhandle, not because of any resistance, but because he's loose and pliable. Atem's head flops back until Yuugi curls it into his neck. His crossed hands stay that way, even though his fingers flex. Searching. Yuugi moves the loop of Atem's arms up over his head. Atem's fingers clench into the fabric of Yuugi's open button up. He kisses Atem's soft, open mouth. Again. Again. And again.

Yuugi's lost his patience, and he shoves his briefs down. He ruts up against Atem. Quick and clumsy and hungry.

Plants kisses anywhere his mouth can reach as his hands roam and grope Atem's back, his ass, his thighs. Pushes his hair away from his face and twines his fingers in the nape of his neck. 

Through it all there's just a continuous melody of moans and sobs and "Please".

"Please. Please. Ugh. Yuugi, Yuugi Ple-ah-se!"

They're suddenly starved for each other. It doesn't take long before they fall apart, collapsing, shattering and shivering in each other's arms. They hold onto each other as if they afraid of being torn apart.

Neither of them have a name for the feelings that pounding swell in their chest and that bright, airy space in their heads. Not yet. But really, that's how it starts. Like everything starts for them. Entwined with each other and love in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not mean to make this. I did definitely not make myself cry with the unexpectedly sappy ending that did not happen, shhhhh.  
> \---------  
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	2. Rely On Me

Yuugi is used to feeling weak. Deficient. Small. Unequal.

Getting friends doesn't really change this. If anything, having friends so skilled, open, and confident makes it worse. He's jealous. He doesn't feel bad about them being like that. He doesn't want them to change. He wants to change.

Funnily enough, even after helping save the world multiple times, he feels the same.

Having 'another self' that he feels he can never match up to just makes it worse. Yuugi adores his other self. He's patient, wise, caring, and protective. Determined, wild and unstoppable as river rapids. Adoring him doesn't stop the fact many people want the 'other Yuugi' more. Even when they find out that his 'other Yuugi' isn't Yuugi at all...he's still Yuugi, too. And the one everyone likes, equally or more so.

The only people who like Yuugi more? Well. Because Yuugi gave them things. The only person who puts Yuugi first is, ironic or not, his other self. This doesn't make Yuugi not yearn for that power and skill. That sheer endless strength and confidence that makes the universe bow before his wishes.

Yami might have raised the bar Yuugi measures his short self against. By a grand amount.

And even with this, Yuugi doesn't mind. He takes so little space in the world, that by having another person with him that space still more than doubles. Yuugi is never alone. He has someone he can share his heart and soul with and receives the same. Even when the puzzle chain proves more trouble then the string, he keeps it. 

He likes the physical reminder. Likes to fiddle with the chains. Hear the clink that says someone is tied to him. And...he likes holding that powerful, genius friend there in his heart. Someone who depends on him. Trusts in him. For friendship, advice, aid, and protection. Yuugi hasn't just become Yami's vessel and connection to the world. Yuugi has become his world.

Yuugi doesn't mind that. Doesn't mind that at all.

Then they save the world once more and his other, confident, smooth, powerful friend Yami becomes Atem. And then becomes more then a friend.

The anxiety still doesn't go away. Nor the depression. Oh, and you can add in nightmares from apocalypses. He might have ptsd. Is there a therapist in town for 'possessed by ghosts who you helped save the world a lot while enemies tore wounds in your soul?'. No? Alright, then.

Thankfully, the bond between Atem and him stays, too. Even in two bodies, they rely and trust on each other. Every day they get up, talk and confide, help and support, and go to bed with each other. So its pretty much the same.

They can just add hugs, sports, dates and a myriad of other things requiring two bodies to the 'pros' list. The 'cons' has a lack of telepathic and empathetic connection. But 'target of murder attempts' and 'world saving' disappears from it. A fair trade, if Yuugi has anything to say for it.

Oh. And sex. There's sex now.

With like, properly two bodies and everything. And they have privacy. An apartment. Together. Not like at the shop or college dorm. Like an actual apartment.

Its great. They take advantage of it. Like, a lot.

Still, none of this takes their nightmares and depression days, or Yuugi's anxiety away. They just can hold each other when it happens.

But then....then they try something. Like. A big something. It's kinda little. A baby step. Just an itty bitty one. To a big thing. And blow their minds.

Which, after a few times of that, of that control being given and receded and Yuugi giving a little ordering around and Atem sitting there sounding so pretty saying please....ahem. Well, Yuugi might look like a tomato when he googles it. (His poor search engine.) But he finds his goal.

BDSM.

It's a small thing, a teeny tiny word. But it's a world of possibilities. And really? It's far too many possibilities. There's way too many things that neither Yuugi or Atem could ever do. Ever get into. Experiments with blurring between extreme pain and pleasure, with humiliation and rank. Its just...not. Their. Thing.

Yuugi's thing?

Yuugi likes seeing Atem unravel, starting to really lose it when Atem is bound and begging. And the only con? Yuugi has unfortunately Pavlov'ed himself. He's able to play it off as 'kooky game designer' and wear bowties instead. His friends laugh. Atem laughs. But for different reasons. Now Atem wears ties. It makes him look hotter **and** have the infernal source of Yuugi's suffering around his neck. Cocky shit.

Anyway. Yuugi likes seeing Atem see him. He has seen and fallen in love with his soul. He knows everything of Yuugi. So Atem looking at him wide eyed? Atem looking at Yuugi with more awe then he watched the God-Monsters? Atem, his powerful beloved who could call gods at will, could tear apart buildings and minds. Who could bend luck and reality at a wish? This wild, untamable force of nature, a crashing tsunami? 

He's bound by Yuugi's hands and words, pleading and coming apart. Desperate with need for Yuugi. For his protection, his lead, his choices, his love.

For once, Yuugi feels powerful. He feels big. He feels unstoppable. It doesn't make that seed of insecurity go away. Not really. But every wound from its vines has been healing with every time they explore. Every time he looks at Atem like that, holds this treasure of his beloved in his arms as he gazes at him _so openly_? Yuugi feels like he's someone worth loving, too.

Also. Atem's pretty fucking hot.

Which, all of this is a bit wild and new. This side of themselves and this new frontier. But some things seem familiar. Very familiar. Like the snugness around their throats and a clink of rattling chains holding close. And when Yuugi sees it online? Well. Ahem.

So, um. Yuugi has a collar and chain leash arriving in the mail soon. Fit just for Atem's throat.

Whoo, boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	3. Cheetahs, Sunflowers, and The Love of Fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating putting a funny offshoot of this story up. It doesn't fit quite well into the main story, so it would have to be a series.
> 
> I'm starting to realise this story is mainly Atem suffering slightly, sexually and not so (but with love). A lot of a good thing and all. And it isn't like he doesn't want it all. (He wants everything Yuugi gives him. But why does Yuugi have to be a jackass about it.)
> 
> Also, if their universe has the magic bullshit that they pull and the goverments actually know about it, including DOMA, well. There can be worldwide gay fiances and weddings.
> 
> He'll forgive Yuugi though.

"Hey, sunflower?" Yuugi calls out from the bedroom. Sunflower. It had been the subject of jokes from their hair to how sunflowers (apparently) face each other when they can't find the sun. There was also constant jokes about the sun coming out from Honda. Atem made the (bad) choice to snipe that there wasn't any star as bright and glorious as his love.

It did not stop the teasing.

"Yes, love," he calls back. He doesn't stop frowning at the cloth in his hand. If he makes the wrong choice with this plaid red-and-white jacket, he knows their laundry will pay the price. He sits in the living room, a pile of whites on his left and darks on the right. They don't own enough light colors for their own pile. Which is why he can't solve where the jacket goes. Is this even one of theirs?

"You got a minute, sunflower?"

"I'm sorting the laundry. Is it important?" Yuugi's head peers around the corner. The moment his eyes land on Atem, a grin spreads across his face. A wide one. Impish and delighted, and so, so full of love. Atem can't help smiling back.

"Soooo. Can that wait a bit? I got something to show you." Yuugi starts rocking back and forth on his heels. Well, then. Atem furrows his brows at him. Yuugi just keeps smiling.

Atem loves Yuugi's poker face. He hates Yuugi's poker face. In games he is one of the best teammates, and the world's absolute best challenger. Unfortunately, his poker face can look like his happy-go-lucky face. Atem has been on the receiving end of presents and pranks alike from that smile.

"But I'm sorting laundry, dear." He tilts the jacket of mention up in his hand. He does not sort it. Does not let it go. It is a shield. If he puts it down, he might get yanked away at his 'stopping point'. Also, he still can't figure out where it goes.

"But I've got something to show you," Yuugi lets out a forlorn sigh. "I guess it can wait for some other time." Dear Ra in the sky. How does he make his hair droop when he mopes. It has to be in the slouched shoulders. Atem can't fall for it. It's a trap. A terrible, obvious, blatant....pitiful, adorable and huggable trap. Shit.

There is a million scholar's lessons about fools in love and Atem is every one of them.

"Of course this can wait, my dearest darling." His arms are flinging the jacket into the pile on the left without thought. His legs automatically walking to Yuugi. Yuugi smiles like he just had all his dreams come true. It's the bait of the trap. Atem knows it is. He knows it. Why does he still feel breathless?

Yuugi's arms come around his shoulders. His mouth meets his. In the back of his mind, Atem hears the sound of a trap snapping shut. He's too busy snogging his fiancee to care. By the time Yuugi releases him, he's struggling trying to clear his head.

"Wh-wasn't there something you needed dear?" And, oh no. There's that smile again. Paired with a mischievous light in his eyes. But Yuugi's arms are firm where they are draped on his shoulders. And Atem doesn't really want to release him, so warm and comforting in his arms. Fool. He's a fool.

"I had something I wanted to show you. Don't you want to see?" Atem backs up what little he can (wants to) and looks. Yuugi is neither holding or wearing anything. So the look of doom is for something not here.

"...What is 'something' then?" Yuugi runs his fingers up and down the knobs of his spine. Caresses the shell of his ear.

"It's a something. You wanna see?" Atem smells his eternal doom. It smells like Yuugi's favorite tea and green apple body wash.

"....Perhaps."

"Well, why don't you come here then." 'Here' turns out to be Yuugi leading him backwards. He can't see past him, an unfortunate consequence of their shared shortness. He isn't sure he would look away from those lapis lazuli eyes anyway. It really says something about their memory that they can navigate through their apartment like this. Or its small size.

Oh. They reach their bedroom. This might not be too bad, actually. He relaxes. A mistake.

Atem grew up hunting. His family hunted, the nobles hunted. Even the poor hunted. Hunting for food. Hunting for sport. He remembers the hunting cheetahs. Deceptively soft and shy animals for big predators. Determined, but kind. Capable and quiet. They could snap from cuddlers to prey killers in an instant.

Kind of like Yuugi.

Lightening quick, Yuugi slips his foot behind Atem's ankle as he turns. Atem slams into the bed. Yuugi pounces. He's up and planted over Atem a second later. He's sitting firmly on Atem's thighs, his arms by Atem's shoulders. Atem wiggles. He has no leverage, and even if he could flip, Yuugi would just be able to hold on and roll them again.

A cheetah, softly holding caught prey in its jaws.

"Got you." That mischievous smile spreads over Yuugi's face. Atem is filled with conflicting feelings over being caught. Both right where he wants to be, and right where he doesn't.

"So you do." He loves Yuugi. He trusts Yuugi. He surrenders (at times) to Yuugi. Puts himself in his trust with ease. But with that smile on his face? He's going to make Yuugi work for it. He won't let himself fall into disaster that easily, thank you very much.

"So."

"So," Atem echoes.

"I bought something."

"So you said."

"I think you'll like it."

"I might." Yuugi huffs in his ear in retaliation. Atem blows a puff of ear into his eyes. Yuugi manages to make blinking pouty.

"So."

"So?" He might be fine with playing a long game, but is Yuugi going to get to the point?

"You want to see?"

" _Mayyyyy_ be." Yuugi huffs again.

" _Welllll thennnn_ -" Atem pokes him in the ribs. In that one spot. Yuugi screeches and lurches off of him, clutching his vulnerable spot.

"Ha!" One point to Mutou Atem.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't show you," Yuugi pouts. It's another mock pout. It's not as effective when he's focused on protecting his tickle spots.

"I could go back to the laundry."

"Meanie."

"Goof."

They stare down at each other. Then they break into giggles. It's hard to keep a stern face against Yuugi. Especially with those lapis lazuli eyes and his precious, precious smile. He wonders how to weigh a laugh. Yuugi's is surely worth a hundred times its weight in gold.

"Sooooo."

"Yuugi, dear. If you say so one more time I am taking the laundry to the laundromat and you can sit here with your something until dinner time."

"Fine with me. I'll spend time with my something while I'm lonely." A facedown card. A bluff? A trap? He's daring Atem to call it. Carefully, Atem tries it.

"Something fun then?"

"Well it was supposed to be a lil' fun for both of us, but if that's the mood you're into." Damn it. Atem can't resist a temptation like that. He's the sole survivor of the longest, fiercest war in human history. The winner, stronger and victorious against a demon god. He's also a weak, weak fool in love, remember?

"Perhaps, we should get out this something and see how fun it is, first." Try me, love.

"Perhaps we should." Damn it. Yuugi's playing a stall game. He wants to hear it from him. Yuugi cocks a brow at him. He definitely wants to hear him say it.

"I'm curious about something you're so excited for then."

"You're curious," Yuugi asks as he cocks his head. Ughhhhh. Yuugi.

"... _Please_ , can I see it?" He folds. Yuugi's smile is beautiful. He hops off the bed to grab a small brown box on the nightstand. Atem hadn't even noticed it with Yuugi distracting him.

"So I already cleaned it." Cleaned? "So we can use it whenever!" Yuugi waggles his eyebrows playfully.

And out of the box Yuugi pulls a small little oval, silver and connected to a wire and a little dial remote. He brandishes it with glee in front of Atem.

"That's wonderful, Yuugi.....what is it?" Yuugi's excitement halts for a moment of surprise, before it's right back to beaming.

"It's a vibe!"

"A vibe."

"Yes!"

"My sweet. What is a vibe?" Yuugi looks like he got smacked in the face with a pan. Without being hurt. Thank goodness, Atem hates the thought his pain.

"A vibrator?" Yuugi tries.

"So this vibrates?"

"Yes!" Yuugi beams again.

"...And it vibrates for what purpose?" The glee disappears again. It's like Atem is flipping a switch on Yuugi's excitement everytime he opens his mouth. On, off. On, off. He would hate being the cause if he wasn't completely bewildered.

"For. For. You know." Yuugi's face starts to reddens. He waves his hands around vaguely. He's still holding the vibrator. The attached cord and remote flail around with small clicks and whooshes. It's rare his face turns that color, unless...oh. Oh.

"For...sex?" Yuugi beams again, puzzle completed. He nods frantically. "I am sorry, aibou, but I fail to see how this would be pleasurable." And the switch goes off again. Yuugi's eyes light with momentary desperation. Until a spark.

"Then how about I show you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next day:  
> "Yuugi! All our socks are pink!"  
> "They're what!!"  
> ********************************  
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
